Living a Lie
by MalfoyLover24
Summary: This is a story about a girl that had to change schools. She is a fith year muggle born slytherin and gets picked on none other then Malfoy. she also has a few secrets in her life that she doesn't know about. If you'd like to know please R


Living a Lie  
6th Year at Hogwarts  
  
"Sarah dear, wake up." A woman shouted as she walked up to her daughters bedroom. Sarah woke up suddenly and looked around, her mother standing at her bedroom door. "Why? I want to sleep a little longer." Sarah pulled her duvet over her head. "You start school today and you're already late." Talia walked into the bedroom and folded Sarah's school uniform. "Yeah, new school. Why couldn't I just stay at Drumstrang? I liked it there. All my friends are there." Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hogwarts is closer and you'll make new friends." Talia put Sarah's uniform into a small bag. "That's it, what if I don't?" Sarah stood and walked over to her window. Her window had a view of a lush green park. Sarah and her parents lived in a big two story house 30 minutes out of London. She loved it here and dreaded going to school but she did and when she came back she loved it. "You will, you always make friends where every you go dear. You're a popular girl." "I don't want to go to Hogwarts, I want to go back to Drumstrang." Sarah demanded. "Sarah we had this conversation before. You are going to Hogwarts and that's that. There is nothing you can do that will change my or your fathers mind." Talia confirmed. "I know but what if everyone is mean to be because I'm new? What if they are mean to be because of what I am?" Sarah frowned. Talia looked at her daughter. "Sweetie I know how you're feeling, but if they do you just have to ignore them. They can't do anything to you. You're a very strong girl." Talia comforted. "I'm going to miss everyone, Tessa, Jen, Amanda, Jack, Mack." Sarah sighed.  
  
"Oh you can keep in touch with them through your owl, and you can visit them on the holidays." "Fine, but I still don't understand why I have to go there when I was doing so well at Drumstrang?" "It's closer." Talia replied. "That can't be all the reason. There has to be more. I still see you over the holidays when I'm there it's all going to be the same." Sarah stood up and walked over to her mother. Talia looked at Sarah worriedly. "There is nothing else sweetie. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast. You're late." Talia put Sarah's wand into the bag and put it on top of her trunk. "Alright." Sarah walked over to her cupboard. Talia left the room quickly before anything was reviled. Sarah knew that there was something else to the reason she was going to Hogwarts. She was doing so well at Drumstrang and she had to be taken out? There's something wrong there. Sarah grabbed her jeans, a baby pink tee-shirt, brown jacket and runners along with socks. Sarah took off her pyjamas and put on the clothes. She then walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Now Sarah wasn't a fat girl, no not at all. She was fit, she did a lot of exercise and ate proper. When she gets to school she drops the exercise a bit since she walks around the many halls with fast pace's which is her exercise. She was 5'9 tanned, green eyes and big bust. She never knew why she had a big bust when she was doing a lot of exercise on the holidays. Sarah washed her face and put on some moisturizer the brushed her long light drown hair. She walked into the bedroom and took out her wand from her small back pack and pointed it at her trunk. Sarah looked at her owl sleeping on the trunk in her cage. Sarah grabbed her owl's cage and levitated the trunk so she could take it downstairs. Sarah left her room and took the trunk, owl and back pack down the stairs. She placed the trunk down on the ground and put her owl and back pack on top, then walked into the kitchen to see her parents enjoying their breakfast. She walked up to the table and sat down. "Morning darling." Thomas greeted. "Morning father." Sarah smiled. "Excited about going to your new school?" he asked. "Absolutely ecstatic." Sarah said with sarcasm. "Oh don't be like that. Hogwarts is a great school the students there are great." Thomas continued to read some of the local newspaper. "How would you know father? Muggles can't see Hogwarts." Sarah asked. Talia and Thomas looked at each other. "We had a chat to the headmaster and he told us." Thomas replied. "Hum, yes. Did you ever think that they just say that so they can get new students?" "Don't be so negative dear." Talia said nicely. "I'm just looking out that's all." Sarah poured some milk and cereal into a bowl and began to eat. "You are going to love Hogwarts when you go there." Thomas assured. "Yes I know father." Sarah put a spoon of cereal into her mouth. "Oh look at the time." Thomas looked at the kitchen clock. "Time for me to go to work." "Bye Father." "Good bye Sarah." Thomas kissed his daughters forehead. "Have a good time at school. Good bye Talia." Thomas kissed his wife. "Bye love." Talia smiled. Thomas left the kitchen. "Eat up Sarah it's time for us to go as well." Talia put the used dishes into the sink. Sarah finished up her cereal and put the dish into the sink herself. "That was a really quick breakfast." Sarah walked out of the kitchen. "Yes well you woke up late." Talia followed her, grabbing her car keys and bag as she walked to the front door. Sarah took her owl and back pack off of her trunk and took out her wand from her back pocket. She pointed at her trunk and levitated it up off of the ground. She walked out of the front door. Talia walked up to the silver Mercedes compressor and opened the doors and boot. "Put the trunk in the boot." "Ok." Sarah placed her trunk into the boot and her owl into her back seat. Sarah got into the car and placed her back pack on her lap. Talia got into the car and started it up then drove out of the drive way. Sarah sat there looking out of her car window. "Are you nervous?" Talia asked. "No I'm not nervous. I'm just not looking forward to going to a new school and laving everything I've got behind." Sarah replied. "You have to give new things a chance sweetie. Not everything is perfect." "I know but still I want to go back to my old school. I don't want to be a new person." Sarah sighed. "Well that is not possible now." Talia confirmed. The rest of the drive to Kings Cross Station was silent. Sarah sat there thinking about what it was going to be like at Hogwarts, how people would treat her about who she was. Drumstrang was never like that. They didn't care who you were only that you were nice and smart. Sarah was an A class student. She never really got anything wrong. A while later they arrived at Kings Cross Station. "Here we are." Talia turned off the car and hopped out. Sarah got out to and took her owl and bag with her. She put the back pack on her back and put her owl down on the ground. "I'll go and get a trolley." Talia walked into the station. "Ok." Sarah stood by the open boot. Her mother came back with a trolley. "I'll help you take your trunk out." Talia grabbed one end of Sarah's extremely heavy trunk, Sarah grabbed the other. Together they placed the trunk onto the trolley. Sarah put her owl on top. Talia locked the car and walked into the station Sarah followed. They walked up to the entrance of platform 9¾. "I'll see you on the holidays sweet heart." Talia smiled. "Yes." Sarah nodded. "I want you to be a good girl and do well." "As always." Sarah smiled. "Good." Talia gave her daughter a hug. "And you must write to us every week." "Absolutely." "I'll miss you." Talia kissed her daughters forehead. "And I'll miss you." Sarah pulled away. "See you later mum I better get going it's nearly 11:00." Sarah took her trolley. "Yes, yes. Good bye." Talia waved. Sarah ran through the entrance of platform 9¾. She saw a big red steam engine waiting for the students to board. She looked around and saw parents saying their farewell's their children was they walked onto the train. She was a few students putting their luggage onto the steam train. Sarah walked over the carriage dedicated to luggage. A man in a navy blue suit took her trunk and put it into the carriage. "Pets over in the next carriage please." The man said. Sarah took her owl and walked over to the next carriage which was the very last one. An other man in a navy suit took Sarah's owl and took it into the carriage. Sarah walked away from the end carriage and walked up to the 3rd last one. As she walked in she saw a boy leaning against a carriage watching some one load his belongings into the luggage carriage. He looked very smug as he smirked at the person and laughed with his mates. His bleach blond hair and shiny blue eyes very noticeable. Sarah didn't know why but he annoyed her very much. She just hoped that she would never have to properly meet him. She looked through the cabins looking for an empty one. At the very end of this carriage she found an empty one. She walked in and locked the door behind her not wanting any visitors. She sat by the window looking out to everyone's parents. The steam train began to move. Sarah walked into the carriage and looked into the cabins looking for an empty one. At the very end of the carriage she found an empty one. She walked in and locked the door behind her, not wanting any company. She sat down on the seat by the window. She looked out and saw the parents waving to their children on the train still. She saw the blond boy and 2 of his fat friends walk by her window. She looked away quickly not wanting to look at him. Sarah looked through her bag and pulled out her sandwich and placed it on the little bench just under the window. She took out her uniform and put it next to her on the seat then pulled out her black leather book. It was in perfect condition. The book was held together by a gold lock. This leather book was Sarah's life. Everything that she thought, felt. Heard, did and saw was in it. If anyone was to find it she would absolutely die. All of her secrets would be reviled. She opened up the book by whispering a password. She took the pen and began to write about her day.  
  
Dear diary that keeps me sane, Well right now I'm on the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. I wish I wasn't coming here. I like it back at Drumstrang. I wonder how everyone's going. I'm so worried about how people will treat me at Hogwarts. My friend told me that they pick on you if you're not a pure blood. And I'm not. I don't want to be picked on. Anyway as I got on to the train I saw a boy with blond hair. I don't know why but he really annoyed me. There's something about him that isn't good. I'll write back to you late when I arrive at Hogwarts. Right now I'm feeling a bit tired.  
  
Write to you late, Crazy Sarah.  
  
Sarah closed her book and put it away in her bag. She looked at her sandwich and didn't feel hungry at all so she left it. Then she remembered that her mother told her she had to change into her uniform on the train. Sarah looked around and saw that no one was around so she decided to get dressed in her cabin. She walked over to her cabin door and pulled down the curtain so no one could look in. she then began to undress and put on her uniform. Along with her black shoes and knee high black socks. Sarah put her casual clothes neatly into her bag and placed it on the floor. Sarah's bag was small, so how did it fit all the clothes, book, sandwich and wand fit in there? Sarah put a magical lining in it so she could put it 50 different items and it wouldn't over flow or weigh a tone. Sarah laid down on the seat and closed her eyes after she felt that she needed to sleep.  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts.  
  
There was a loud bang at Sarah's cabin door. "We're here." A male's voice yelled. Sarah shot up. "Already?" Sarah asked herself. She sat up, put her uneaten lunch into her bag and left the cabin. She walked with her head down looking at her feet as she headed out of the carriage. As this was going on she didn't really know where she was going and walked in to someone. "Sorry." Sarah muttered. She looked up to see who she had walked into and saw the blond haired boy from the station. He looked at her menacingly. His eye's wondered over her body. Sarah's did the same to his. He was tall and really fit. She hated to admit it but he was really good looking. He looked strong and oh so hot. Sarah stood there looking at him until she knew what she was doing then looked away from him and down to the floor. She felt extremely stupid. The boy didn't annoy her much now. "Watch it." The boy said and left the carriage. Sarah stood there until she notice that she was the only one left.  
  
Meanwhile Draco looked at the girl that just walked into him. He knew her from somewhere. And she was new. His father told him about the new girl coming to Hogwarts. He looked her all over. How could a Mudblood be so good looking? Draco asked himself. The girl looked away from him. He had seen here before and he wanted to know where from.  
  
Sarah looked around the platform not knowing what to do. It was dark now. "FIRS YERS OVA HERE." A giant called. It was Sarah's first year at Hogwarts so she walked up to the giant along with a lot of young kids. "Ye mus be Sarah Harrison." The giant said to her. "Yes that's me." Sarah nodded. "Good to meet ye, I'm Hagrid." The giant put out his hand. Sarah shook the giant had. "Nice to meet you to." Sarah smiled. Once all the first years had gathered around Hagrid led them all to the edge of a large lake. Sarah looked up and saw the biggest castle in the whole of the world. It was huge. It looked so beautiful. Around the edge of the lake there were little boats. "NOW YE ALL NEED TO GET IN TO A BOAT. FOUR TO A BOAT." Hagrid ordered. The first years got into groups. "Ye com wive me." Hagrid said to Sarah. "Ok." Sarah hopped into a boat after Hagrid. The boats automatically started to move slowly towards the castle. A while later the boats got to the other side of the lake and stopped moving. Sarah got out of the boat with the help of Hagrid. "ALL OF YE FOLLO ME." Hagrid ordered. Sarah followed Hagrid up to the school. She saw the two largest double doors she had ever seen in her whole life, there where about the height of a double story house. The doors opened up and Hagrid led them all into the school. Sarah couldn't believe how mad and nice Hogwarts was. It was amazing how the school was placed there were bridges, huts, Quidditch pitch and weird plants growing on the walls. Drumstrang wasn't nearly as exciting as this. Hagrid stopped walking when they got to a staircase. Sarah saw a lady with a dark green dress and a pointed hat walking down the steps towards them. The lady walked straight and quickly. "Hello Hagrid." The lady said. "Ello Professor." Hagrid looked down on the small professor. "I'll take over from here." The professor looked at the students. "Alrigh." Hagrid turned around and walked off. "Hello everyone I'm Professor McGonagall. I'll be taking you into the hall for your sorting. Please follow me." McGonagall led the students up the staircase and stopped at the front of another set of double doors smaller then the other one. "Sarah Harrison?" McGonagall looked directly at Sarah. Sarah looked back at her and nodded. The 1st years looked at Sarah wondering who she was. "Good welcome to Hogwarts." "Thank you professor." Sarah smiled. The double doors opened and a large hall full of students looked at the first years. Sarah suddenly started to feel nervous. "Walk in everyone. Sarah you stay behind." McGonagall ordered. "Ok." Sarah stood still until the 1st years had walked in. McGonagall then led Sarah in. Sarah looked around at all of the students looking back at her. Whispering wondering who she was. Sarah stood behind the group of firsts years. She felt uncomfortable standing here with people looking at her. Once the 1st years had been sorted Sarah's name was called and she walked up to the three legged stool. As she walked she looked up at the teachers table and saw Hagrid sitting there, then saw a man with shoulder length greasy hair. She eyed him for a moment remembering that she had seen him somewhere before. The man looked back at her and raised and eyebrow. Sarah turned away and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the tattered hat on Sarah's head. "I see that you are very smart, cunning, energetic, fun and dark. You are something different and there's only one place where you can go." The hat muttered in to Sarah's head. "SLYTHERIN!" The had shouted. One row of students cheered like crazy. Sarah stood up from the stool. "EVERYONE!" A mans voice interrupted. Sarah turned around and looked at a man with a long silver beard and half moon glasses. The hall silenced. "This is Sarah Harrison. She is a new 5th year. Transferred from Drumstrang. I do hope everyone will make her welcome." He announced. That must be Dumbledore. Sarah thought. Sarah felt slightly embarrassed. She slowly walked over to her table and sat down at the end. Away from anyone. She looked down at her empty plate. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she nearly fell over to see that her plate was filled with food. Sarah began to eat slowly not wanting to attract attention. She was about to take a bit of her potato when someone sat down next to her. "So you're the new girl huh?" a male's voice asked. "Yeah I guess." Sarah sounded uninterested. "Well, I'm Anthony... Anthony Poland." He put out his hand. Now Sarah was forced to look at him. At first she thought it was the boy from the train until she looked up and saw a boy with brown hair and with bright blue eyes. He had a great smile and he was so gorgeous. Sarah felt like she was in heaven. "Hi." Sarah shook his hand. "As you know I'm Sarah." His hand felt amazingly soft and smooth. Sarah had a thing for guys hands. They had to be perfect, like Anthony's. "Hope to see you around... Sarah." Anthony emphasized her name. it sounded nice when he said it. He walked back to where he was sitting before. Sarah watched him until he sat down, she noticed that he was sitting with the boy from the train.  
  
Meanwhile Anthony sat down and began to talk to they boy next to him. "You see the new girl over there Draco?" Anthony asked. Draco looked over to Sarah. "Yeah I see her." "Not bad huh? What do you think?" "Yeah she's ok if like girls from the city." Draco replied. "What do you mean the city?" Anthony wondered. "My father head that there was a new girl coming to Hogwarts and did a background check as usual." "Pure-blood?" "Mope Mudblood." Draco shook his head. "Oh well I can work around that unlike you." Anthony laughed. "What ever Anthony. If you want to go and dirty yourself with someone like her then go ahead." Draco snarled. "Well you're right Draco I do want to get dirty with her." Anthony laughed.  
  
"You're worse then me." Draco pointed at him. "I know." Anthony smirked. "I want to know how a Mudblood got into Slytherin." Draco wondered as he ate.  
  
An hour after Sarah's chat with Anthony everyone began to leave the hall. Sarah looked around not knowing where to go and what to do. She stood up to find professor McGonagall when she saw Anthony walking towards her. "Nice walk." Sarah whispered to herself. "Do you need some help?" Anthony asked in his sexy voice. "Ah I'd hate to admit it but I do. I just don't know where to go." Sarah replied feeling rather foolish. "That's ok, come with me I'll show you to the Slytherin common room." Anthony led Sarah out of the hall and down to the bottom floor of Hogwarts. The place was dark. How could a common room be in such a dark place in this beautiful castle? Anthony stopped walking in front of a little gold plaque with nothing engraved into it. "Pureblood." Anthony said. The wall moved inwards then slid across. Anthony gestured for Sarah to go ahead of him. She thought it was very gentlemen like and walked ahead of him. What Sarah didn't know was that Anthony was doing this so he could get a good look of her behind. "Ah, very nice. This is going to work out perfectly fine." He walked into the common room after Sarah. Sarah looked around the common room. It was dark and gloomy and decorated in green and silver. She felt that it wasn't really comfortable. "Come." Anthony walked up to a staircase. "The girls dorms are up there. You're belongings should already be up there in your room." "Thanks so much Anthony." Sarah smiled. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Anthony smiled his wonderful smile and walked off to another staircase. Sarah walked up the girls dorm steps and stopped at the top. There were two hallways one to each side of her. On the side of the right wall was a plaque that said. 5th years to 7th years here. And on the left it said 1st years to 4th years here. Sarah turned right and headed down the hall. She noticed that each door had students names engraved on it. She looked around for hers. Eventually she found one that had her name and 2 other girls names on it. The girls were called Carmen Roach and Jasmine Carmondy. Sarah opened the room door and saw a girl with long black hair and brown eyes sitting on a bed. The room was a little brighter then the common room and was still decorated in green and gold. "Hi." The girl looked up at Sarah. "Hello." Sarah replied. "My name is Carmen." "Nice to meet you." Sarah smiled. "You're really pretty." Carmen complimented. "Ta. So are you." "Thank you." Carmen blushed. "You're bed is that one." Carmen pointed to the bed in the middle of two beds. The bed was a single 4 post bed. Sarah saw her owl and trunk by it. "Thanks." Sarah walked over to the bed and sat on it. "The other girl Jasmine is somewhere else. I don't think you'll be seeing her tonight." "That's alright, I don't mind." Sarah opened her back pack and pulled out her black leather book, then began to write in it.  
  
Hello again, I bumped into the blond boy again and found him to be quite attractive actually. He doesn't annoy me much anymore. Well I'm a Slytherin now. I don't know what reputation they have but I hope it's a good one, even though it doesn't look like one. It's so dark here and everyone looks grumpy except for Anthony and Carmen. Anthony is the most divine boy I've ever met. He's absolutely everything I want. He's just so perfect. I think he likes me. He's been really nice to me. Carmen is a very nice cheery girl. I share my room with her now. There's another girl called Jasmine that I haven't met her yet. I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. So far it hasn't been that bad, no one's said anything to me about me being a muggle born. I hope no one finds out. Anyway I best be off. I'm tired again and I want to have some lovely dreams about Anthony. So nighty night.  
  
Love Sarah  
  
Sarah closed her book and put it back into her bag. She opened her trunk and pulled out her pyjamas. She looked at the top of the 4 post bed and saw emerald green curtains hanging down. She pulled them around so she could get dressed. She pulled off her uniform and put of her pyjamas. Sarah noticed that her school tie had changed colour. It had green and silver diagonal stripes. He jumper had turned a dark green colour. Her cloaks inner lining had turned a dark green colour to and had a Slytherin emblem on he front on the left side just above her breast. She folded her uniform and placed it neatly on the chair beside her bed. "Good night." Carmen said as she tucked herself into her bed. "Good night to you to Carmen." Sarah put her wand under her pillow and got into her bed. Carmen clapped her hand 3 times and the room went pitch black. "Night Adel." Sarah whispered to her owl. The owl waited wide eyed on her perch.  
  
Chapter 3: The First day.  
  
Sarah was sleeping peacefully when she felt someone shove her shoulder. "Hey, new girl wake up." A girl with jet black hair and amber eyes said. "You're going to be late for class." "Thanks for waking me up." Sarah sat up groggily and wiped her eyes. "Well, I'm Jasmine and you're the new girl everyone's talking about." "Yeah I'm her." Sarah nodded. Everyone was talking about her? Sarah didn't like the thought of that. "Come on now, get dressed. I have to show you to class. Snape's orders." "Who's Snape?" Sarah asked. "He's the head of Slytherin. The guy with long black hair." Jasmine explained. "Oh him. He's a bit odd isn't he? A little cold I say." Sarah got out of her bed. "And you would be right. Anyway I'll be waiting for you downstairs." "Where's the Carmen girl?" "She's probably with her bitchy group of friends." Jasmine said with a rude tone. "Oh." Sarah thought that was odd. Carmen didn't seem like a bitchy girl. Jasmine left the room. Sarah quickly got dressed into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and grabbed her book bag then left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down to the common room and saw Jasmine waiting for her on a big black couch. "Ready?" She asked. "Yes." Sarah nodded. "Good. Now you've missed breakfast so you'll just have to go straight to class." Jasmine informed. "Alright." "Come on." Jasmine walked out of the common room, Sarah followed her. Jasmine walked up several flights of stairs and down a few very long hallways. She stopped beside and open classroom door. ""Now this is you're history of magic class, just go in and sit somewhere. Professor Binns will know who you are." She began to walk back the way they came from. "Wait, don't you have the same class?" Sarah didn't want to walk into the classroom on her own. "Yeah, but I've got better things to do." Jasmine continued walking. "Ok." Sarah walked into the room and looked around for and empty seat. A few students looked at her. The only empty seat was next to Anthony. Sarah walked up to him. "Hey, can I sit here?" "Of course you can." Anthony smirked. Sarah sat down and threw her book bag onto the table. She looked at the front of the class and saw that there was a ghost teaching the class. She listened intently until she felt a hand on her knee. She looked up and saw Anthony looking at her. "So how are you liking school so far?" "Ah it's ok. This is after all my first day of school. I still don't know my way around though." "I'll show you around to your next class if you like. It's herbology." "Thanks." Sarah looked down at his hand and he moved it away. Although she wished he hadn't. for the rest of the class they kept talking and Sarah began to like him even more. He made her feel really nice. 


End file.
